A Veela's Love
by ready-set-think
Summary: When Draco starts feeling his mates pain, he sets out to find who it is, and that leads them on a whirlwind of an adventure. Veela!Draco, sub!Harry, slash, abuse, rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

A/N:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable to the Harry Potter world, but my plots are my own.

Prologue

"Boy! What are you doing?" Vernon yelled as he pounded up the stairs.

"Shit" Harry moaned. He had gone inside to rest because all his wounds hurt so much. He hadn't expected Vernon to be home so early.

"Why aren't you outside working?" Vernon screamed as he stormed into his room. "Boy, you're gonna get it now." Harry curled onto his side and tried to protect his head as Vernon pulled off his belt. Vernon grabbed his hair and pulled him off the bed and threw him into the wall. Harry slid down the wall until he laid on the floor in a heap. Vernon then proceeded to kick him into the middle of the room to be able to get at him easier. "You filthy good for nothing freak. We take you in and this is how you repay us? We should have left you out on the street where you belong." Meanwhile he was ripping into Harry's back. As Harry was slipping into unconsciousness he felt his hold on his magic release, and felt it start calling out to something.

. . .

Lucius looked up as there was a knock on his office door. "Yes?" He called severely.

"Father, may I come in?" Draco called through the door.

"Of course Dragon." Lucius said, his voice quite a bit softer.

"I felt him." Draco said as he came into the room.

"That's amazing Dragon that means he's around your age." Lucius exclaimed, excited, until he took a closer look at his son, "Son are you alright? What's the matter? Aren't you happy? You do know that I don't care if your mate is a male right?"

"It's not that. I know that you don't care what gender my mate is. It hurts, like it really hurts to breathe, and I'm – I'm scared father, because I'm pretty sure it's not me." Draco said, looking up at his father from where he sat down on the seats by the fireplace.

"What? Are you positive Dragon?" Lucius exclaimed rushing over to him.

"Yeah, it's making my wings want to burst out, and I have an urge to go to him. Dad you have to help, please." Draco said, tears in his eyes.

"This is not good, come on Dragon, we need to go find your mate now. You remember how to apperate right?" He asked as he pulled Draco up with him. "Were going to the Leaky Cauldron first then apperating from there. Okay?"

"Of course I do." Draco said affronted. "But how will you follow me?"

"Simple, you'll take me by side along."

"Oh, well let's go then. There's no time to waste." Draco said as he turned towards the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron!" Draco called out as he threw the floo powder in the fireplace and stepped in. once on the other side he quickly stepped out of the way and transfigured his robes into more proper muggle attire - an Armani suit - as his father followed right behind him, already dressed. After cleaning the soot from their outfits with a quick cleaning charm, they left the Leaky Cauldron for the muggle world, quickly finding an abandoned alley way. Draco pulled his father close and following the pull to his mate, apperated away with a near silent pop.

They appeared on a clearly muggle street with cookie cutter homes. "Wow," Draco muttered, "they all look the same..."

"Which house does your mate live in Dragon?" Lucius asked, turning to Draco. Draco closed his eyes and focused in on the pull he felt towards his mate. "That one." Draco said pointing to a house with a gold number four on the mailbox. As he started pointing though, they heard a loud thump. "Ow. Dad, why did that hurt?" He asked, resting a hand over his stomach.

"We have to hurry Draco, come on." Lucius said as he rushed to the door, throwing an Alohamora at the door as he rushed through it. "Where is he?" He asked Draco, letting him lead.

"Upstairs, come on." Draco ground out, worried for his mate. Once upstairs, he almost ran to a door that had a cat flap at the bottom of the door, and locks all along the door. Draco just started growling so Lucius pushed past him and opened the door. What they saw shocked them. There was Harry Potter curled up on the floor bleeding profusely, with a large man standing over him, wielding a belt that was covered in blood.

"What are you doing here? Wait, you're one of those freaks aren't you?" Vernon exclaimed. "I want you out of my house, you have no business here."

Draco roared as wings burst from his back, and he ran forward and pulled his passed out mate into his arms, not caring about the blood that was getting on his clothes. Vernon raised the belt above his head, getting ready to bring it down on Draco when he was blasted into the wall by Lucius. "No one, and I mean absolutely no one, hurts my son." Lucius growled out.

"Come on Harry, please wake up." Draco crooned, trying to get a response from hos mate. Lucius wrapped his arms around his son and his mate as he murmured "Come on Dragon, we need to go." Then apperated them away.

. . .

Thousands of miles away in an office situated by itself in a turret of a magnificent castle, no one was there to notice when many of the instruments situated there started whirring; many of them pulsing, flashing, or making noise.

A/N: this is my first story, so please press the newly redesigned button down there and review! :)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

Updated: 5/17/12

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Chapter One

When they arrived home, Lucius stood up, and seeing as how Draco was cradling Harry, completely wrapped around him, his wings hiding Harry from the world, he sighed and levitated hem off the ground and through the manor, stopping outside Draco's bedroom to open the door and float them in. Lucius gently placed them on the bed as he called a house elf.

"Yes Master?" The house elf said, as it popped into the room.

"Bippy, can you please go get Narcissa and Severus and tell them to hurry because it's urgent, and ask Severus to bring his potions bag. Please."

"Of course sir, Bippy is happy to be doing your bidding." Bippy popped away as Lucius sat down on Draco's bed and stroked his back, trying to bring comfort to his son.

A small bit later Narcissa came into Draco's room, all guns blazing, "Lucius, what's wrong? Why do you need-oh!" She exclaimed seeing her son's wings, "Oh honey this is amazing! Your wings are so pretty Draco!"

"Cissa..." Lucius interrupted, "that's not why I called you here..." Narcissa then took a step back and looked at the bigger picture. She gasped and said "Oh. Who is that in his arms?"

"That's his mate and the reason why I called you here."Narcissa glared, and opened her mouth, but was cut off by Severus entering the room.

"Why did you call me here Luc? Was it really necessary to pull me away from my potions? Because right now it just looks like you called me here to gloat that your son has found his mate so fast." Severus drawled as he shut the door behind him.

"No Sev. Dragon and I had to go on a rescue mission to save him today, because it was causing our Dragon pain."

"But...but that means that he has to be hurt really bad! Oh, this is just awful, Dragon I'm so sorry!" Narcissa wailed, consumed by tears.

"Who is it Luc?" Severus asked.

"Sev, I need you to keep an open mind about this, cause I know you really don't like him."

"Alright, I will, who is it?" Severus asked, "I promise Luc." Severus said as Lucius looked at him, disbelievingly. Meanwhile Narcissa was working on getting Draco to stop curling so tightly around his mate. As he relaxed, she saw a mop of black curly hair, and as she moved his hair off his forehead, her hand brushed a bumpy spot, and when she looked closer, she saw something that shocked her to her core. "Harry Potter?" She breathed.

"Yes love. When we found him he was passed out on the floor, his uncle standing above him." Lucius replied.

"How did I not see it?" Severus asked himself, shocked.

"It does not matter right now Sev. Right now he needs your help." Lucius said, "You will help him right?"

"Of course I will. Did you really need to ask?" He replied affronted.

"I was just making sure. Your dislike for him is legendary. Will you be okay on your own? I need to go tell our Lord." Lucius asked.

"Of course Honey, go, go. You don't want him finding out on his own." Narcissa said, almost shooing him out the door.

As Lucius walked down the hall towards his Lord's office, he was trying to figure out how to tell Lord Voldemort that his number one rival was his son's mate. By the time he got to the door, he was still just as lost as when he left Draco's room, but he knocked on the door anyway.

"Come in Lucius." Voldemort's voice sounded through the door.

"Milord." Lucius murmured as he walked in the door.

"Come now Luc, how many times have I told you to call me Marvolo?"Voldemort chuckled.

"I am sorry Marvolo, I forgot myself."

"What has you so rattled Luc? It is surely not just being in my presence?" Marvolo sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. Lucius sunk down next to him, and rested his elbows on his knees and put it face in his hands. "Draco's found his mate."

"Is that not good?" Marvolo asked, wondering what was wrong.

"No, no, it is good!" Lucius exclaimed, "but, oh Merlin, it was horrible."

"What was?" He asked becoming alarmed.

"Draco came to me today saying he was in pain, but it was not his. We immediately went to find him, but when we got there, Merlin, it was horrifying...he lived in a room with locks lining the outside of the door, and-and there was a cat flap at the bottom!" Lucius trailed off, still in shock. Marvolo got up and poured them both a sniffer of scotch before wrapping Lucius in a hug. "Shh, shh, it's alright, he's alright, he's safe now." Once Lucius calmed down Marvolo moved back and handed Lucius his sniffer. "I am sorry milord." Lucius murmured.

"Nonsense, Lucius. You needed comfort, so I gave it. And anyway, what have I told you about calling me by my name?"

"That I should call you Marvolo."

"That's right. So please, could you try a bit harder? You are my friend Luc, and it is odd for you to call me that when we are alone. Now, anyway, who is he? I'm assuming Draco's mate is a he, because that is what you said. Correct me if I'm wrong though." Marvolo said.

"No, you are correct Marvolo. I am just worried that you will fly off the handle about him. Please remember that we do not choose our mates."

"Of course Lucius, you know that I've known that since I saw Severus the first time. Please Luc, who is it? You're making me nervous."

"It is Harry Potter sir." Lucius whispered, then cringed, expecting Marvolo to blow up.

"Relax Luc. It is okay. We Will talk about it later with him. Is he being tended to now?" Marvolo asked, resting a hand on his arm.

"Yes. Sev and Cissa are in the room with Draco and Harry now, healing him. He was in a right state when we found him."

"May I go see him?" Marvolo asked.

"Of course Marvolo. I cannot exactly stop you." Lucius said standing up and walking over to the door with Marvolo. Marvolo shot him a glare but kept silent as he opened the door and proceeded up the hallway with Lucius. When they opened the door Marvolo gasped.

A/N: I wanna know what you think of my first story, so please hit review and tell me :)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:

Updated: 5/19/12

Chapter Two

There on the bed he saw the boy just lying there completely still. His head was in Draco's lap, and Draco's fingers were running through his hair constantly as Severus poured potions down his throat while Narcissa used spells to draw out infection and staunch the bleeding. "Is he going to be okay?" Marvolo breathed. Severus finished working the last potion down his throat before he turned to Marvolo to reply. "It was touch and go for a while, but he's stable now. We just have to wait for these potions to do their work before we go onto anything else, so his bruises will have to stay for a bit longer." Severus said as he rested his hand on Harry's knee.

"How bad was he?" Marvolo asked.

"Really bad Marv. Four broken ribs, a fractured femur, his arm was broken in two places, one of his cheekbones was cracked, and there are to many lacerations on his back to count. We almost lost him a few times because of the blood loss." Narcissa chimed in. "Draco almost went ballistic during those moments."

"Yes, about that," Severus murmured, "I believe that we should relocate to another room to allow their bond to reassure itself without interference."

"Very well. Shall we reconvene in my office in half an hour?" Marvolo asked, and when it was clear that that was the general consensus, he turned to Severus and held out his hand asking, "Shall we?" Severus laced his fingers through Marvolo, and let Marvolo pull him out the door towards their room.

"Be well Dragon." Lucius whispers before turning to Narcissa, "I do believe we should be going as well my dear." Lucius said, offering his arm to her before they left the room as well.

Draco was still sitting on the bed with Harry's head in his lap, waiting until the had all left the room to even begin to think about relaxing. Once he heard the door click behind his mum and dad he slid out from under Harry's head, gently placing it down on the pillow that had been under him. He slipped down to lay next to his mate, smiling happily when Harry turned towards him. Draco then wrapped his arms around Harry, and let his wings cover them, whispering a quiet "I love you Harry." before dropping off to sleep alongside his mate.

. . .

When Lucius and Narcissa got to their room, Lucius sat down on their bed and pulled Narcissa into his arms. "How are you feeling love?" Lucius asked as Narcissa curled up in his arms resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh honey, it was terrible." She bemoaned, "How could someone do that to him? He's just a child. There were so many broken bones. I don't think I've ever seen anyone that bad off, even after a torture session with Marv. I wish I could unsee it. Lucius, he is never going back there! I will not allow it!"

"Of course he will never return there Cissa, I sincerely doubt that Dragon would allow him to get anywhere close to that...shack." Lucius agreed disgusted. "Besides, no one can force him back. Now that he is Draco's mate he is under the protection of the Malfoy family, and not only that but also the Veela Nation. We won't let anything else happen to him."

"But Luc, what if the Veela Nation doesn't recognize him?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"I will send them a letter to let them know. Then they will have to."

"Do it now. It is better to be safe than sorry." Narcissa said, sliding off her husband's lap to let him up.

"Very well my dear." Lucius agreed getting up and walking over to his desk. "I shall also write a letter to Gringotts to add him to our vaults. He shall no longer want for anything."

. . .

Marvolo led Severus back to his office, sitting down on one of the couches and pulled Severus down beside him, wrapping him tightly in his arms. "My love, are you alright?" Marvolo asked concerned, as he stroked Severus' hair out of his face.

"How did I not see it Tom?" Severus said, distracted. "Was I really so blinded by my hate for his father that I ignored the obvious signs?" Severus leaned into Marvolo, lifelessly looking down at the floor to avoid his eyes.

"Hey now Sev, I doubt that anyone saw it. If someone had I doubt he would have still been there." Marvolo said pulling Severus' chin up so he had to look him in the eyes. "He is here now, and isn't that all that really matters?"

"Yeah, I guess. But Tom, I feel this pull to him, and I don't know why."

"That's impossible." Marvolo said severely. "I am your mate, and Harry is Draco's."  
"No, its not a mating pull. It's something else, but I don't know what." Severus said confused. Just then there was a knock at the door, interrupting their conversation.

"Come in." Marvolo called out, and Lucius and Narcissa entered the room, closing the door behind them. "We have something we would like to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Lucius asked confused. "We have already sent a letter off to the Veela Nation, so it cannot be that, and we've added him to our accounts as well, so that's not it either. What is it? Because I'm drawing a blank." Lucius said, mentally counting things off in his head as he walked across the room towards the couches.

"No it's nothing like that." Marvolo said. He waited for them to be seated before they continued though. "It's just that Sev here says that he feels a pull to Harry, but it is not a mating pull. He, for the life of him, cannot figure out what kind of pull it is though. He says that he's never felt that pull or anything like it before."

"Sev, do you think that you could maybe let Luc into your mind to see if he can tell what it is by feeling how the pull felt to you?" Narcissa asked, looking gently at Severus, hoping he would.

"That would be the easiest way I guess." Severus grumpily conceded. He turned to Lucius and pulled the memory to the front of his mind. "I'm ready whenever you are Luc." He then felt a gentle tugging on his mind, and he helped direct it to where the memory was. When Lucius was finished viewing the memory, he pulled out of Severus' mind, shocked.

"But, how...it should not be possible...no...it can't be.." Lucius mumbled, completely lost in thought.

"Honey?" Narcissa said, laying her hand on her husband's arm, drawing him out of his thoughts. "I take it you know what kind of bond it is?"

"Yes I do, but I do not know how it is possible...unless," Lucius turned sharply to Severus and asked, "Severus, did you ever sleep with Lily?"

"What? No I have never. What does that have to do with anything?" Severus asked affronted.

"Never? Not even once? No matter how long ago it was." Lucius prodded.

"No, I already told...wait. There was one time. It was just before I called her a mudblood." Severus said, still confused. "But what does it matter?"

"Severus..." Lucius started softly, "that pull you feel...you know the one you didn't know what it was? Well, Narcissa and I feel the same thing towards Draco." When Lucius said that, Narcissa gasped, immediately understanding the implications.

"What?" Marvolo gasped, "But that should be impossible. It is impossible."

"Wait what is?" Severus asked, still not understanding the situation.

"Severus," Narcissa softly said, "that pull you felt, well it's a bond to your child." When it looked like Severus still wasn't getting it, she added, "Harry's your child."

A/N: Cliffy! So, here's a poll; what kind of creature do you think Voldemort should be?


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:

Updated: 5/24/12

Sorry

Chapter 3

"WHAT!" Severus yelled as he jumped up out of his seat. "That's not possible!" He exclaimed. "That would have meant that she would have been pregnant for far longer than the normal amount of time." He started pacing as his brain was trying to process what he had just been told.

"I don't know how she did it Sev, but she must have. That's the only way. Plus we have magic. That makes almost anything possible." Narcissa said as she stood up to try and comfort him. She caught his hand, and pulled him to her. Severus wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tight. "I don't know what to do Cissa...what if he doesn't accept me, and our relationship." He mumbled.

"Severus Snape! What kind of attitude is that? Unacceptable that is! I cannot believe that you would even begin to think like that! Where is the snarky potions master we all know and love?" Narcissa demanded wanting to pull him out of his self pity.

"Hmpf." Severus huffed, pulling out of Narcissa's arms and sitting down next to Marvolo again. "So what are we going to do about this?" Severus said, thinking logically again.

"I'm glad to see that you're back with us Sev. You had us worried there for a moment." Lucius commented.

"Well you try finding out you have a son who you've been horrible to for the past five years, and we'll see how you react." Severus said snidely.

"I believe that we are veering off topic." Marvolo commented.

"Right. So Severus, what would you like to do?" Lucius said, looking at him.

"Well, I am going to tell him as soon as I can, whenever Draco will let me really. I would also like to take him to Gringotts to register him as my heir, and maybe see if he has any blocks or anything on him." Severus replied.

"That sounds like a good plan." Narcissa said, "And we will be there to support you."

"Thank you. I am glad you will." Severus said gratefully. Then in his head he heard a slight ringing that let him know that Harry was waking up. "I do believe he is waking up as we speak." He started to get up, but Marvolo grabbed his arm, and pulled him back down. When Severus looked up at him questioningly, he replied "Now that Harry is awake, Draco is likely to be waking up as well. We should give them a few moments to themselves before we go barging in."

"Very well. But I would really like to see that his is okay."

. . .

As Harry felt himself waking up, he kept himself still, using his senses to try to figure out if there was anything dangerous around. He was laying on something that was much to soft to be his bed at the Dursley's, but he still listened his hardest to try and hear something. When he heard nothing, no pounding on his door, no one tromping up and down the stairs, no one screeching for him to get up, he slowly opened his eyes to try to figure out where he was. What little he could see without his glasses on surprised him. He was in a dark green room, lying on a large bed that was super soft, but there was something covering him. While he was squinting trying to figure out what was covering him, he heard a moan and something on the bed beside him shifted. He squeaked and quickly turned over trying to see what it was.

"Are you okay Harry?" Draco said as he leaned up on his elbow. When Harry yelped and tried to get out of Draco's arms, Draco sat up completely, and pulled him to his chest, wrapping his wings around him, and started cooing at him, trying to get him calmed down. Once Harry had stopped moving Draco let go of him with one arm and grabbed his glasses, pushing them into one of Harry's hands. Harry immediately shoved them on his face, and turned around to look at who was holding him. "Draco?" Harry asked weakly.

"Yes, love? I'm right here." Draco responded, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck.

"Yeah, but why? Why aren't I still at the Dursley's?"

"You're never going back there sweetheart. I wont allow it. You're here because I rescued you from them."

"Yeah, but why did you do that? I'm not worth it. No one ever cares." Harry said morosely.

"Well I do. And I'll tell you why, but you have to be patient and listen to all of it, is that okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Harry murmured. "Thank you."

"Well see, two weeks ago I had my 16th birthday, and well, 16 is when everyone comes into their inheritances. Some people only get a boost of power, others don't get anything at all, like all the mud-muggleborns." Draco changed his wording halfway through, hoping Harry didn't notice, and thankfully he didn't, or he didn't say anything if he did. "But some people who have creature blood in their bloodlines, become a creature on their sixteenth birthdays."

"Is that what happened to you?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco.

"Yes it is. Both my parents are full Veela, so that makes me one as well, and I came into that on my birthday. And one thing about Veela is that we have a mate. And it's predestined for us, and it is a person who completes us the most."

"Oh. Who's yours?" Harry asked, hopeful.

"You are." Draco said seriously.

"Really?" Harry asked, a large smile breaking out on his face.

"Yes. I wouldn't joke about something like this." Draco said, surprised. "Are you sure you don't have a problem with this Harry?"

"No. I don't. Why would I?" Harry asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Draco responded. "I mean, it's not like I've been nice to you over the past years. I'd understand if you hate me." He mumbled.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, "Of course not!"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Cause I wouldn't be able to find something like this somewhere else."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, looking confused.

"You have to love me for the right reasons."

"Which are?"

"You'll love me for me." Harry said.

"And others won't?"

"Not really. I mean, I could possibly find someone who'll love me for the right reasons...but it's unlikely, and it would be a lot harder anyway. Almost not worth the effort."

"Why?"

"I am famous you know. People just don't want me for me. They want me for my money or my fame. Not for me." Harry said, looking down, depressed.

"Oh." Draco responded surprised.

"Yeah. You see now?"

"Yes, I understand. I promise to love you for the right reasons, okay? As a Malfoy, I don't need your money, and I don't want it either."

"Why not?" Harry asked offended.

"Because it is your money love. I have more than enough to support us, and I never want you to feel like you have to pay for anything."

"But-"

Draco cut him off, "Love I'm not saying you don't have to pay for anything. If you feel like it, just let me know. But don't feel like you have to pay for everything either. Please, let me spoil you."

"Oh. Okay."

"And I don't want your fame either. In case you haven't noticed, the Malfoy family gets a fair bit of publicity as well."  
"Really? How come I've never seen you in it then?"

"We're usually back in the politics sections. That stuff is not exactly front page material like you are."

"Oh okay. That actually makes me feel better. I'm guessing you guys know how to deal with the press?"

"Yes we do. Speaking of which, we should sue them for slander. They haven't exactly been kind to you. But that's for another time. You never actually told me if you were gonna hold my past against me or not." Draco said, worried.

"No I'm not. Why would I. You've changed over your birthday-when was that by the way?"

"Early June. Please stop trying to change the subject." Draco responded.

"Sorry." Harry said, blushing. "But you've changed, and I don't see any reason why we couldn't just leave the past where it is. In the past."

"Really?" Draco said visibly brightening, "You mean that?"

"Of course. If I didn't why would I say it?" At that Draco pulled into a really tight hug, his wings closing around him as he nuzzled his face into Harry's neck. "You have no idea hoe happy that makes me." He whispered, his face still hidden in his neck, Draco's veela easing at the fact that his mate didn't hold past offenses against them.

A/N: I give cookies to whoever can figure out the bit of foreshadowing that I threw in. Reviews are loved by the new writer!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N:

Updated: 8/21/12

Chapter 4

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door, that had Draco pushing Harry behind him, and his wings spreading to protect him. "Who is it?" Draco called warily.

"It is us, Dragon, may we come in?" Lucius responded.

"Who is us?"

"Narcissa and I, and Sev and Marvolo. May we come in?" He asked again.

Draco turned around to look at Harry. "Is it okay love? Would you mind terribly if they came in to see us?"

"No, I guess its okay, I'm not gonna stop you from seeing your parents." Harry responded.

"Sure, come on in." Draco called out. Lucius opened the door and stepped in, and was closely followed by the rest of the group. "How are you feeling Harry? Better I hope?"

"Yes sir, very much so. Thank you. You did not have to do that for me." Harry replied, self-depreciating.

"Nonsense. Of course we did. It's not like we were going to let Draco suffer because his mate was hurting." Lucius said.

'Of course,' Harry thought, 'they didn't do it for you. Why would they? You're nothing. You even managed to get your godfather killed. You deserve whatever the Dursley's gave you. They only like Draco, not you. You're just an unwanted burden that they're now saddled with because you're Draco's mate. They wouldn't have anything to do with you otherwise. Don't bother getting your hopes up. It'll only make things worse.' However, Harry didn't show any of this on the outside, instead he said, "Thank you anyway though. I greatly appreciate it."

When it looked like Narcissa was going to protest again, Marvolo stepped in and said, "It is of no matter. Would you allow my mate to scan you to make sure everything is healing properly?" Waving his arm towards Severus.

"Sure." Harry said unsure. Severus stepped up and told Draco exactly what he was going to do before he did it. When all scans came up good, he sighed internally, relieved, some of the tension in his shoulders visibly going away as he stepped back into Marvolo's arms. Harry wavered, not yet strong enough to be standing for so long on his own, yet not wanting to show weakness by sitting down. Draco noticed, and pulled him back to the bed and forced him down on it, sitting on it with him. "Don't be afraid to show weakness around us. We won't use it against you. I promise." Draco murmured in his ear.

"Now Harry, I want you to know that I have sent a letter off to the Veela nation to inform them of you, so that way steps can be taken to protect you, and prevent the possibility of you ever returning to 4 Privet Dr." Lucius said, moving forward to rest his hand on Harry's shoulder, pulling it back when Harry flinched. "I have also sent a letter off to Gringotts adding you to our accounts, so you never have to worry about money anymore."

"You didn't need to do that."

"Yes we did Harry. And it's not going to change, so it's pointless to try to argue. Don't even bother trying. Well you can if you really want to. But it won't go anywhere." Narcissa replied, nipping one problem in the bud.

They stayed around talking for a bit, but after Harry yawned for the third time, Draco shooed them out of the room discretely.

"Why'd they leave?" Harry asked confused. "Was it something I said?"

"Not at all Harry, it was not your fault at all. They left because you were getting tired, and you're still recovering, so you need your rest."

"I didn't mean to chase them away."

"You didn't. Now rest. I'll be right here next to you when you get up. I promise." Draco said, pushing him down towards the pillows.

"Alright. Don't leave please." Harry whispered, falling asleep fast.

. . .

A few weeks went by and Harry gradually became well enough to move around on his own, and he enjoyed taking full advantage of that. One morning when Draco and his father were out at the ministry Harry was making his way down the hall towards the library when he passed a door that was open slightly that had raised voices coming from inside of it. He didn't go it, but he did pause to try to figure out what was going on inside. As he started to listen closely he realized that Sev and Cissa were having an argument over him.

"Severus, you have to tell him. He deserves to know! If you do not tell him soon, I will!" Narcissa said fiercely.

"You will do no such thing. Telling him is my responsibility, and you will not take the chance away from me. Do you hear?" Sev yelled.

"You're only hurting him by not telling him! I can see it! I see it when Draco is interacting with either Luc or I! He longs for parental interaction! Who are you to withhold it from him." Cissa screamed back. 'Why are they yelling about me needing parental interaction? It's not like I could possibly have any...both of mine are dead.'

"I will be the one to decide when he is ready for the information. You have no right to try to decide it for me." Sev said, his voice going dangerously quiet.

"Cissa, you're out of line." Marvolo chimed in.

"I'm sorry. I know that Sev," Cissa said, her voice soft, "I just want to see both of you stop hurting. He deserves to know that he's your son Sev. You both deserve having someone in your life like that."

"I don't want to tell him..." Sev trailed off. Harry was backing away from the door shocked, hardly believing what he was hearing, yet something deep inside of him rang out that it was the truth, but when he heard that he turned and ran away, not staying to hear Sev finish the sentence by saying that he didn't need another burden on him. The only person within the room who had noticed their eavesdropper had looked back down to his paperwork and did not notice him leaving.

'Why me?' Harry wondered as he ran outside and across the lawn, determined to get as far away from the rest of the people in the house as possible, not noticing as the grass beneath his feet gave way to the thorns and dead sticks of the undergrowth of forests. He didn't even notice passing through the wards. He didn't notice anything until he tripped over a fallen tree branch and sliced open his foot. But even then, that did not stop him, as he just got up and kept going, determined to get as far away as possibility as fast as possible. He ran until it was dark out and he was exhausted, and then he collapsed under a massive tree and let out a keening wail that no human should have been able to produce. As he was slipping into unconsciousness he vaguely saw two human figures appear before he lost his tenacious grip on his consciousness and slipped into sleep.

A/N: sorry. I lost inspiration and a good bit of my notes and ideas at the same time. But I'm back now.


End file.
